The party
by UtopiousEternity
Summary: Riley feels that he should throw a party at the Freeman's house, much to Huey and Grandad's anger


Huey was in the kitchen getting something to eat. Riley was on the phone.

"Yeah man. This is going to be off the chain! It's going to be like the fourth of July! Yeah, man, bring whoever, a'ight? Yeah, it's gon' be at my place. Bring them hoes, we gon' get so..."

Huey walked over to Riley, scowling.

Riley looked over to Huey. "Uh, I got to go." He turned the phone off.

"What?"

"You're throwing a party?" Huey asked. "Have you lost your danm mind!"

"What Huey? A nigga can't throw whatever he wants to throw? You some danm dictator or somethin'?"

"Riley, I'mma tell you what's going to happen if you do this."

"No man, I'm sick of you ruining everything I do." Riley crossed his arms.

Huey's scowl deepened. "If you're sick of me, how are going to feel about Grandad? Did you tell him about this?"

"Grandad knows."

"Oh yeah? Grandad!" Huey called.

Grandad walked into the kitchen. "What is it boy?"

"Did you know Riley was throwing a party...here, at this house?"

"What? And you didn't tell me? Boy what the hell is your problem?"

"In my defense, I didn't tell y'all 'cause I knew y'all was going to act this way."

"You shouldn't have invited these people anyway!" Huey shouted.

"Look, I get invited to these parties all the time! But now I don't have any party, I look like a freeloader."

"No, you look like an idiot!" Grandad shouted. "Do you even have supplies for these people."

"Well...not exactly..."

"Danm it! You're going to call each of those people and tell them the party's off!" Grandad shouted,

"Well, uh, I can't exactly do that Grandad."

"And why is that?" The doorbell rang.

Grandad opened the door. Thugnificent and the Lethal Interjection crew were standing outside,

"What up, old man? Is Riley here?" Thugnificent asked.

"Hey, Thugnificent." Riley called, peering behind Grandad.

"Hey, Little man." The crew walked inside, and followed Riley in.

Grandad scowled, Huey walked beside him.

"This is going to be a disaster." Huey said.

Grandad nodded. "He better enjoy this party, 'cause it'll be his last."

By nightfall, there were what seemed like eighty people in the house. Cars flooded the driveway, and plastic cups littered the grass. The house was filled with individual voices, and actions, that drove Grandad insane.

Meanwhile Huey was outside, picking up the cups.

He approached a group of women, wearing scantily clad clothing. "Excuse me, but could y'all put your cups in this bag." He handed it to one of the women, and he walked away.

She shrugged, and passed it around the group, still talking.

Huey was cleaning up under the tables. When he got up, he saw even more people coming towards the house. At least they were no longer coming in! They just saw it was a party, and stood on the grass.

"Hey man, you can't have a party without explosions." A shaved man said, his eyes were wide and filled with eccentric ideas.

"Yeah, and on the phone, Riley told me this gon' be like the fourth of July." A man with a deep voice replied.

"Then, dude, let's make it so." And they lit the fireworks, which landed in a tree.

The tree was inflamed, and the once emerald embellished branches were coated in an amber explosion.

Huey ran to the hose, and he sprayed the tree, until it became a sopping gray sadness.

He was far beyond upset now. He walked over to them.

"What's wrong with y'all?" He shouted.

The two men looked at each other. "Sorry little man."

"Sorry? This is bullshit. You come up here, and wreck people's tree? How deranged is that!"

"Look here, little dude. We don't want no trouble." The deep voiced man said in defense. He pulled out two hundred dollars, and he handed it to Huey. Then the man looked at his friend.

"Oh yeah, sorry lil' du'." And he pulled out two hundred dollars.

"Here's our contact information." The two men handed pieces of paper to Huey. Then they walked away facing him, slowly, and got into their car.

Huey looked down at the money. He got on top of a picnic table. He scanned the frontyard. People were kicking down flowerbeds, lighting fireworks, and leaving their cups around.

"Hey!" Huey shouted. They all looked up at him.

"Is there anyone else that doesn't want any trouble?" He scowled.

The people all seemed to repeat the actions of the two men: they pulled out 50 to 200 dollars, and drove away.

Huey looked at the pile in front of him, and quickly stashed it in his pocket before the wind took it for itself.

He anticipated this would happen. He was still satisfied with the money. But now he had to deal with the people inside.

Grandad was watching Riley talk to some of the people. While watching, he was sitting, trying to get comfortable in his own home. He wasn't going to let these people just kick him out of the house! And where the hell was Huey?

"Tired?" A woman asked him.

Grandad looked over to her. He looked at her in awe. This woman was gorgeous, her black fringe and her feline like eyes seemed to frame a beautiful mystery.

"I..."

"I just wanted to say I apologize for keeping you up. I didn't really want to come here, but my friends had brought me." She tongue rolled as she said 'brought.'

"Oh that's fine. If you didn't come here, I wouldn't have had a reason to stay."

The woman laughed. "You are a kind man. Would you like to go somewhere more peaceful?"

"Would I ever, this place is a damn zoo! How about we go outside?" Grandad's tone softened. He took her hand, and they walked to the backyard.

"Grandad." Huey came in from the front door, looking for Grandad in the sea of people.

"Grandad?" He asked again. He wanted to share his plan with him.

"Excuse me!" Huey called. The crowds silenced, listening to the boy.

"Have y'all seen an old black man, wearing a green sweater and glasses?"

Everyone either shrugged, or shook their heads. Overlapping "no I haven't seen him." or "Sorry, brother." towered around the room.

"Danm." Huey said, he walked upstairs. He needed to get an article, which was a part of the plan.

Strangely enough, there were voices behind his door. "Oh, hell no!" He whispered to himself. He hadn't anticipated this shit, even though it seemed so damn predictable!

He kicked down the door. Couples were making out on his bed!

Huey scowled, and he grit his teeth. He would have to say something to get them out of here. "Hey everybody! There's an orange sedan gettin' towed outside."

The people looked up from their activity.

"Oh shit!" They ran downstairs.

Huey looked to the right. "Figures." He took his sheets, and pillow, and put them in the wash.

"Why not on Riley's bed?" He asked himself. "I should've seen it coming before it was too late."

Huey finally got what he needed for the plan: one of his favorite books, and some peace and quiet.

He sat on his mattress, but he still wondered, where was Grandad?

"So Guatanna, what do you do?" Grandad

"I teach art courses at Wuncler University. It's pretty rewarding."

"Do you ever see anything...inspiring?"

"All the time!" She laughed. Her laughter was uplifting, and classy. "Sometimes, though, I feel as if my students are teaching me."

"How many do you have? A thousand?"

"No, about fifteen people. We're such a tightly knit group. There's less people there then at this party!"

They both chuckled. "Did you throw this, by the way?"

"No, my grandson just decided to invite them over, because he thought he would be a 'freeloader' if he didn't!"

"My word! How old is he?"

"Eight."

"And he knows these people?"

"Yeah, my grandsons are very different."

"Oh, I think they're adorable." She smiled. He looked at her.

"I saw they're picture on the wall." She said, pointing outwards. "They're so serious, stoic kids."

"That's more what you would describe the older one as. Huey. Riley justs wants to be like his role models."

"Oh, I see." Guatanna said.

"I'm sure you're doing your best with them." She said, smiling.

Meanwhile inside the house.

"Hey, Riley? Top party, man!" Someone called to him.

"Yeah, you know it man!" Riley called, feeling on top of the world. "Never stop partying, my nigga!" Riley replied.

Someone knocked on the door. "New party people!" Riley shouted, getting everyone excited.

"Who is it, my nigga?" Riley asked, enthusiastically.

"Police. Open up." Riley's smile, and drink, both dropped at the same time. The music stopped, and everybody tried to get out of there as fast as possible. They were running for windows, and the back door.

"Robert, do you hear...?" Gutanna asked.

"No!" Robert grabbed her, and they jumped out of the way. The people were running in all directions, escaping the premises.

Riley looked around him. "I ain't opening the door!" Riley said.

"Step away from the door." The police instructed.

"How about this?" Riley leaned against the door.

"Son, step away."

"Nigga, I said no!" And the standoff began.

It was now sunrise. Outside of the house, a man was reporting the situation.

"Lisa, I'm standing outside of the Freeman residence on Timid Deer lane, where there has been a standoff with a police officer against an eight year old child, identified as Riley Freeman. The officer wanted to come in the house, but Riley said, quote "Nigga, I said no!"

10 minutes later, Huey, Grandad, and Gutanna came in to the house.

"Riley, just step away from the door." Grandad said.

"No! These nigga's can't tell me what to do! I'm Young Reezy, I don't listen to the police."

"Boy, do you know that they can arrest us if you don't comply?" Grandad asked him.

"How are they going to arrest us, if they can't come in?" Riley asked. Still leaning against the door.

"They'll think of a way to get in." Huey said.

"Are you going to stand back yet?" The officer said, yawning.

"No!" Riley called.

"You know I can arrest you!"

"Nigga, how you gon' arrest me if yo ass can't get in?"

"Riley!" Grandad said.

"Just think about it, what kind of logic is that?" Riley asked. "Officer, that brings up an interesting philosophical question: can you arrest someone, who hasn't committed a crime?"

"You can get arrested for not listening to the police!" Huey said.

"Yeah, but it's not that I'm not listening: I can hear him just fine, it's just that I don't want to comply with his orders."

"Riley, listening and hearing, overlap, but they are different." Huey said.

"That brings up another philosophical point!" Riley said.

"Ugh! This is bullshit." The cop said.

"This is bullshit." Grandad said, he tried to pull Riley from the door.

"Let me go Grandad! Is you tryin' to impress your hoe?"

"She is not a hoe! You will treat her with respect!" Grandad said, trying to pick up the squirming Riley.

"It's alright, Robert." Gutanna said.

"Gutanna? Is that you?" The cop asked from the other side.

"Oh shit." The woman sneered.

"What now?" Grandad asked.

"That's some guy from high school. Hey Fred." Gutanna said. "He sucks." She mouthed.

"Long time, no see." Fred said from the other side. "What are you doing now?"

"Art professor." She said. "At Wuncler University."

"Oh, nice, Steve went there."

"Oh, Steve, yeah, okay. What does he do know?" She asked, bored. Riley, Grandad, and Huey looked at each other. Huey looked at Gutanna. "Keep talking."

"Okay." She said.

"He's uh...something in the media. Oh yeah! He's uh a reporter."

"He is? Huh, good for Steve." She said.

"Yeah, yeah. So do you come here often?" Fred asked.

"No, some girls invited to his party, and I thought, why not?" She said, she laughed politely.

"Okay, I don't come here much either. First time."

"Oh, okay."

There was a brief silence.

"Well, it was good talking to you, Fred."

"Yeah, you too Gutanna."

"Bye."

"Bye." They could hear Fred walked away. The police cars drove off. He left as if he and Gutanna ran in to each other at the mall, and they were going their separate ways.

"Amazing!" Grandad said, looking through the peephole.

"Can I back away from the door now?" Riley asked. Huey nodded.

"Why did those people leave so fast?"

"They were scared of getting arrested." Huey said flatly.

"How did you know this whole thing would happen?" Gutanna asked.

Huey shrugged, a calm expression on his face. "I don't know, I just guessed. I can roughly predict scenarios based on the people playing a role."

Gutanna smiled. "You're quite remarkable, Mr. Huey."

She looked at her watch. "Oh, I have a class soon!"

She walked over to Grandad. "Here, call me Robert. We'll meet again." She kissed Robert's cheek. She opened the door. "Bye, Riley." She said, as she walked with a sway, to her car.

Grandad watched her leave, smiling. Huey looked at her, and Riley crossed his arms, scowling.

"Man she calls you remarkable, and kisses Grandad, and all that lousy hoe gives me is a bye? You know she is..."

Grandad and Huey turned to Riley, planning to give him the ass whopping of a lifetime.

Riley looked at both of them with wide eyes. "Uhh..." He responded.

"Throwing...a...party! Have...you...lost...your...danm...mind!" Huey said between beatings.

"Damn it boy! You'll be lucky if you make it out alive! If you do that means that I didn't do a proper enough whopping!" Grandad said, taking off his belt.

For the rest of the day there would be no music, or excessive lights spilling from the house. Instead the sounds of Riley's whooping, and the anger from his brother and Grandfather echoed through the walls.

"AHHHHH!" Riley shouted.


End file.
